


Reunification

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-fic, longer than a drabble, shorter than a ficlet.  Nagron makes up.  Post Spoils of War.  Absolute fluff.</p><p>Not beta'd, so please excuse any mistakes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunification

In privacy of tent Agron falls to knees, cries his regret into Nasir’s belly.

And Nasir, personification of sweetness in happier times, becomes possessed, gathers whirling storm within placid eyes as he orders Agron to his feet and tells him this:

Nasir _has_ believed Agron in _all_ things.   Standing upon high wall repeating to himself Agron's promise to return,  even as sky erupts into flames before him.  Storming into battle against impossible legion,  he recalls Agron's faith in fighting skills and feels surge of strength suffuse body. 

And should armies of Rome prove triumphant, Nasir would fight again in afterlife by Agron’s side.

And again Nasir would fall, exhausting life until Agron understands that Nasir will die for him.

Agron has been _chosen_. He is lucky man not simply because of this, but because Nasir _can_ choose now, and chooses to risk hurt from Agron rather than seek easy happiness with any other man.

And despite bruised dignity, Nasir would again and again beg for understanding.  Will thrust chin up to Agron, eyes glittering with love and fear and bravery co-mingled - and yes, he was afraid, _so_ afraid in that moment with Agron staring down at him with contempt  - until Agron sees that Nasir lives for him.

Nasir is meant for Agron, but he is not _owned_. His love is taken not by force but given with his own two hands which overflow with so much love that they are never empty.

And it is all for his greedy Agron.  Every drop, and love runs so deep that Nasir could _drown_ in his own two hands.

Agron can take his fill again and again, until he realizes that Nasir belongs to _Nasir_ , and Nasir can never again be diminished.

But Nasir’s _love_ , given freely, inexhaustible - _this_ is what Agron owns, and to Nasir it is _everything_.

*

Agron stand stunned before Nasir, who, after final appeal, sags to sleeping pallet in tears.

*

Chastened, Agron speaks no more of Jupiter, but comes down to Earth as he haltingly tells Nasir this:

‘No, I do not see before me sullied whore, but unbreakable, resilient man who has borne indignity of unwanted touch!’

‘No, not because I do not love you, but because I am afraid.’

‘You are right, because I have lost so much I am blinded to your own loss, which you bear so quietly. I stand ashamed. Apologies.’

‘You are so like Duro! I fear sometimes you shall meet same end.’

’ I have not trusted love, so I have not trusted you.’

‘To die would be easy thing. To lose you - I cannot imagine.’

’I cannot imagine.’

*

Nasir cups hands together, holds them up to Agron.

*

Agron drinks and drinks.

Nasir’s hands are never empty, and Agron never gets his fill.


End file.
